


Late Night Recording Session

by pinkandyellow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Feelings come out after a late night in the recording booth, as well as a few other things.





	Late Night Recording Session

Becca Mitchell couldn’t help but smile as she watched Emily Junk sing the last track they needed to finish the song, her voice still perfect despite the 12+ hours they had spent in the studio that day. This whole recording process had been an absolute dream for the both of them, and even in the early hours of the morning they were feeling the high of it as they pieced everything together. 

After seeing her incredible talent and passion when they were together at Barden, Becca knew she had to work with Emily on a bigger project. So as soon as Emily graduated, Becca used her status as an up and coming music producer to shop Emily’s demo around until she had signed with a label, and the girls had spent the last couple months in New York City making an album. 

Today had been very productive. They finished off one song in the morning, and then Emily came back in the late afternoon, having written a new song. It was magical, maybe the most romantic song Becca had ever seen about having a crush. Knowing neither of them could rest until it was done, they took a dinner break to eat and change into some more comfortable clothes, and returned to spend the rest of the night in the studio. 

As they played back the perfected, finished song, the girls were bursting with excitement. When it finished, Emily spun her chair around, threw her hands up, and yelled “WOOOO”, as Becca laughed next to her. 

“That HAS to be on the album.” Becca said as she double and triple saved the file, not wanting to take any chances losing it. 

“Oh definitely.” Emily replied. She then let out a long yawn and asked, “Jesus, what time is it?”

Becca looked at her phone for the first time in a few hours. “Shit, like almost Five AM.” She said with a laugh. “I’m thinking we take tomorrow off, come back on Monday and keep going then.”

“No arguments here.” Emily said as she stretched her legs and walked back into the booth to grab her hoodie.

Becca stood up from the desk and walked over to the booth and leaned against the door frame as Emily collected her things. “That was really beautiful, Em. Who was it about? Sounds like you’re crushing on someone pretty hard there.”

Emily suddenly froze, stood back up, and turned toward Becca with a slightly panicked look on her face. “Um,....Uhhh,” was all she could get out.

A little surprised at the response, Becca said “Oh, okay, you don’t have to say, I was just teasing.”

Emily wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion that made her feel brave enough to take a chance, or just how cute Becca looked in that sweater, but before she could think about it she heard herself say “You.”

Becca thought she must have misheard, but her jaw dropped anyways. “Wh-What.”

Now fully panicking, Emily started talking fast. “I wrote it about you. I mean, its really about me and you, see I think I’m in love with you and I wasn’t going to say anything cause like we’re working together and that might be unprofessional and I didn’t think you would feel the same and…” 

“I do.” Emily stopped talking as Becca interrupted her. Becca was still stunned, but she took a step forward. “I..I do feel the same.”

Emily didn’t know whether to scream or cry or runaway. “You...You mean…”

Becca wondered if she might be dreaming, as this was the exact answer she had been hoping for deep down when she teased Emily about a crush. She further into the booth towards Emily, pinching her leg as she walked. When she didn’t wake up, she smiled wide and said in a stronger, more sure voice, “I mean I’m in love with you Emily. I’ve been feeling it since you moved to New York and I didn’t know what to do and now you just...said that and wait holy shit that song was for me? Its so beautiful Em, fuck.” Becca thought she might cry just at the realization that the song they had just made together was about Emily’s feelings for her. 

She didn’t have the chance though, because before she could think about it any more, Emily closed the distance between them and brought their lips together, softly at first, and building in intensity as it went on. They broke away after a minute, both of the girls laughing as they pressed their bodies together in a tight embrace.

“Shit, I can’t believe this is happening.” Becca said.

Emily smiled with pure joy as she leaned back in towards Becca. “Can it happen some more, maybe?”

“Oh, fuck yea, so much more” Becca said as she moved forward and kissed Emily again. 

The urgency of their kisses steadily grew, and after a minute Emily pushed her tongue forward and collided with Becca’s. As they tasted each other for the first time, Becca realized that Emily’s hands were sitting on her hips, occasionally moving upwards before darting back down, like she wanted to touch more but was waiting for permission. 

Hoping to give Emily a clear sign to continue at full speed, Becca suddenly broke away from their embrace. She stepped backwards, closed the recording booth door, and then dropped her hands to her side, grabbing both her sweater and the thin tank top underneath, pulling them over her head and tossing them aside. 

“Holy shit” Emily said under her breath as she took in the incredible sight of Becca standing topless before her, with the look on her face inviting Emily to do as she pleased with what she saw. She stood for a second, then took Becca’s green light with enthusiasm. 

Emily surged forward, pushing Becca’s back up against the door as she filled her hands with Becca’s incredible breasts. Emily’s mouth dove below Becca’s and latched onto her neck, alternating between kisses, licks, and sharp bites. 

Becca was somewhat surprised by the sexually aggressive side of Emily she had just awoken, but it was driving her wild. “OOooooHHH FFUCK” Becca moaned as Emily perfectly timed a bite on her neck with a sharp squeeze of both her nipples. Becca could feel herself getting wetter by the second, and the lack of attention to her cunt was getting to be too much for her. 

When she couldn’t take the foreplay any longer, she tried to compose herself enough to form words. “Babe if you don’t move further down soon I might fucking explode.”

Emily detached herself from Becca’s neck and returned to her lips as she moved her hands to Becca’s ass. She picked up Becca and flipped them around before slowly sinking to the ground, so that Emily was sitting on the floor with her back against the door, and Becca was in her lap straddling her. She gave Becca’s ass a tight squeeze through her jeans before moving her hands back to Becca’s boobs, gripping them from below, and craning her neck enough to get Becca’s nipples in her mouth. Emily moved back and forth between her breasts, licking and biting to her heart’s content. 

Becca began grinding her hips on Emily’s lap trying to get a little pressure on her clit. “Hhhey Em, that was so smooth and this is also great but I did mean further down on my body.”

Emily picked her head up from Becca’s tits and looked her in the eyes. “Yeah, I know” she said with a sly smile.

“Jesus, you fucking tease.” Becca laughed out as Emily moved her hands down her stomach and settled on the waist of her jeans. She looked back up to Becca, who nodded with approval. Emily undid the button, and slowly pulling the zipper apart to reveal light blue panties that were clearly soaked through.

Before she continued, Emily put her hand flat against Becca’s stomach and slowly moved it up between her breasts. Watching it move, Becca took notice of how long Emily’s fingers were, and she breathed out a sigh of anticipation. When she reached Becca’s chest, Emily moved her hand back down along the skin of Becca’s stomach. When she got low enough, she flipped her hand so her fingers pointed down, stopping at the band of Becca’s panties. Emily took one last look at Becca’s face, and seeing the desperation in her eyes, plunged her hand down into Becca’s panties.

Becca let out a loud cry as Emily cupped her warm cunt in her hand, then slowly began to move her fingers further into her folds, exploring and driving Becca mad. Eventually, Emily found Becca’s hole and began teasing it by running a finger around her entrance. Her other hand went back up to cup Becca’s breast, her thumb playing with her nipple.

This was finally too much for Becca, who looked right at Emily and yelled, “OH MY GOD EMILY PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ALREADY.” 

Emily pressed her lips to Becca’s as she carefully inserted two fingers into Becca. Becca cried out and put her head on Emily’s shoulder as Emily began moving her fingers around, and then started pumping in and out. Emily rested her head against the door, watching Becca squirm and moan, reveling in the fact that she was inside Becca and savoring the feeling of Becca’s smooth, wet walls squeezing her fingers. 

Becca began to grind her hips in time with the Emily’s pumping, fucking herself down on her fingers. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to exploding, which aggravated her even more when she felt Emily’s hand on her shoulder as she said, “Wait.”

Becca stopped her movements with a whine, but paused when she saw the look in Emily’s eyes, something like...hunger. She heard it in Emily’s voice too as she said, “I want to taste you.”

“God, that might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say ever.” Becca said as she felt Emily’s fingers pull out of her. Emily put one hand on Becca’s back and another hand on her ass as she laid Becca flat on the floor. Emily pulled off Becca’s jeans and panties, tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes. Still on her knees, Emily stared at Becca’s completely naked body, lying in front of her, desperate for Emily’s touch. Emily took note of every detail, hoping to remember this image forever.

After a second, Emily dove forward, her hands sliding up Becca’s thighs and onto her stomach, with her face landing perfectly center between Becca’s legs. Emily placed her tongue at the bottom of Becca’s slit, and then slowly moved up. When she reached Becca’s clit, she flicked it with her tongue before putting it between her lips and sucking.

As close as she already had been, that was all it took for Becca to cum. Her back arched off the ground, and she screamed Emily’s name in ecstasy. Emily kept pressure on Becca’s clit until she could tell Becca was on her way down from the orgasm. Then Emily backed off her clit, but was by no means done with her yet.

Giving Becca’s clit some time to recover, Emily lazily ran her tongue along the rest of her delicious cunt. She explored every crevice she could find, licking over Becca’s labia, sucking up and tasting every drop of juice that dripped out. Becca’s moans increased volume, and Emily began to circle Becca’s entrance.

When Becca’s moans turned to desperate whines, Emily buried her tongue inside Becca’s hole as deep as she could go. A fresh burst of hot liquid rushed over Emily’s tongue as Becca yelled out again. Emily brought the tip of her tongue back out to Becca’s entrance, the darted it back in and out again, and again, fucking Becca with her tongue. 

Emily kept this up for a few minutes, occasionally slowing down to drag her tongue along Becca’s inner walls before returning to the relentless pace she had started with. Becca was writhing along in time with Emily’s thrusts, shoving her cunt down onto Emily’s face even harder. Becca thought that Emily must have some magically long tongue for her to be able to reach that deep, and right at that second, the pleasure became too much and Becca exploded into another orgasm. 

As Becca began to yell incoherently, Emily put her hands under Becca’s ass and lifted her lower body off the ground, giving her a better angle to lick even deeper. 

Becca finished her second with an exhausted moan as Emily set her back on the floor. Becca tried to catch her breath as she tried to conceive in her brain that she had just had two of the biggest orgasms of her life, and that it was Emily Junk that had given them to her. 

But Emily still wanted more. Noticing Becca’s engorged clit that had gone unattended during the last round, she dove right back in, sucking it hard. Becca couldn’t define the noises that escaped her mouth as she was almost immediately thrown back over the edge into another orgasm. 

Becca shot up into a sitting position, placing one hand on the ground beside her to steady herself as she experienced probably the most intense feeling of any kind in her life. The other she put on Emily’s head, pushing it harder onto her clit as Emily ground her tongue down. Becca rode her orgasm for as long as she could, before finally pulling Emily’s head away at the exact second she became overstimulated. 

Becca collapsed onto her back again and tried to catch her breath. After a moment, she rolled onto her side, where she saw that Emily, herself panting and out of breath, had returned to sitting against the wall. 

Becca nearly had tears falling out of her eyes at the pure intensity of what she had experienced. As words slowly came back to her, she managed to get out, “Emily….Holy…..Fucking…”

Emily had a bigger smile on her face than Becca had ever seen on her, which for Emily was saying something. And it was a smile that glistened in the light, as Emily’s face was drenched with Becca’s juices. “That was...God, Becca you taste so fucking good...Thank you.” Emily replied.

“Jesus, you just made me cum three times in a row and you’re thanking me? You’re unbelievable, you know that?” Becca said, thinking about how she really must be the luckiest girl in the world to have Emily. 

Emily let out a laugh, and Becca watched as a drop of her own cunt juices dripped down from Emily’s chin and onto her shirt. It just occurred to Becca that she was completely naked while Emily was still fully clothed. And while it was a weird thought at first, and she was certainly excited to get Emily naked with her, she realized that she kinda liked the position of being so naked and vulnerable in front of Emily. 

Not trusting her legs to keep her up, Becca half crawled, half dragged herself across the floor over to Emily. They wrapped their arms around each other as Becca sat in Emily’s lap and rested her head on her shoulder. 

They sat in each other’s arms like that for a while as they got their bearings back. When she thought she could move at all without the slightest breeze setting off her overstimulated cunt, Becca picked her head up and gave Emily a soft kiss on her lips. They kissed again, and again, steadily growing until their tongues were swirling around together in between their lips. Becca smiled as she tasted herself all over Emily’s mouth, and moved her legs to each side of Emily’s so she was once again straddling Emily. 

Emily broke away from their kiss just so she could look at Becca again, her incredible naked body sitting casually in her lap like it had always belonged there. 

“Hey.” Becca said, drawing Emily’s attention away from Becca’s boobs and back to her eyes. “Where can I touch you?

Emily seemed a little surprised at the question, but after a second she took Becca’s hands in her own the guided them up to her chest.

Their mouths conjoined again as Becca began to knead Emily’s breasts. Becca marveled at how soft and shapely and all around perfect Emily’s boobs felt, even under a t-shirt and sports bra.

After a few minutes, Becca felt Emily’s hips buck up into her own, them immediately still like it was an involuntary movement that Emily was afraid of repeating. Becca feared that Emily was unsure about herself, and she wanted to make sure Emily was comfortable moving forward.

Becca pulled away from Emily’s mouth and rested her hands at the sides of Emily’s tits. She looked Emily in the eyes and said softly, Can...Can I touch you down there?”, her eyes looking down to Emily’s crotch before returning to eye contact. 

All the aggressiveness and bravado in Emily’s demeanor dropped away when Becca put that on the table. Becca could still see a hunger in her, like she had spent the last hour very turned on with no focus on her own pleasure, but it was now covered by nerves and self consciousness. 

“Its fine, you don’t have to if you don’t want, I can be fine…” Emily replied shakily.

“Em, I want to.” Becca put a hand softly on Emily’s cheek and gave her a light kiss. “I really want to.”

“Oh, um. Okay.” Emily said with a small smile reappearing for a second. Becca climbed off from her straddling position as Emily pushed her sweatpants down over her hips and off her legs, placing them next to her on the floor. Emily had folded her legs in front of her, instinctively hiding again, but seeing the reassuring look on Becca’s face as she knelt in front of her, she slowly spread her legs and laid them out long on the floor, giving Becca access. 

Becca slowly moved forward to within an arm’s reach, now kneeling between Emily’s thighs. Becca looked down to see Emily was wearing a bright pink thong, which looked extremely cute on her, but was currently being stretched in the front by Emily’s hard cock.

Becca tentatively reached a hand out, lightly grazing her fingers along the raised pink cloth, but pulled back slightly when she heard Emily’s sharp breath from even the lightest touch. 

“How about...you tell me what you like, and I’ll do that.” Becca said. She wanted to get Emily off, but she needed to make sure Emily was totally comfortable with herself and what Becca did to her. 

Emily trusted Becca, but it was still hard to get over her own nerves. “Um, yeah okay, that’s good.” Emily replied, trying to think of the best way to explain what she wanted. “So, um, I don’t really like any, uh, penetration, so not that. And maybe don’t, like, jerk it hard like you might think. Its really sensitive so you could probably just rub it, maybe lick it if that’s okay with you.”

“Okay.” Becca said with a smile.

“Okay.” Emily replied, letting out a breath and feeling a bit relieved. Becca then reached forward with both hands, grabbing Emily’s thong by the sides and pulling it down and off her legs. 

Becca leaned forward and laid flat on the ground between Emily’s legs so her face was directly in front of Emily’s dick, letting her get a good look at it for the first time. It wasn’t very long, a little more than five inches at full length, and not particularly thick. Becca thought it was absolutely perfect, and would probably fit well in her mouth. Becca lightly ran her fingers along her length, watching it twitch up at the lightest touch. She took in every detail, from the way the dark pink head sat against Emily’s skin just below her belly button, to how her slightly swollen balls hung freely between her spread legs.

Becca moved her head up a bit, and placed a kiss right on the underside of the tip of Emily’s cock. She looked up into Emily’s eyes and said, “You are so beautiful, Emily.”

Emily could have cried at how perfect she felt in this moment, at how rare it was for her to feel this good about herself, let alone around other people, and it was all because she allowed herself to be vulnerable and open with the girl she cared most about in the world. 

She didn’t have too long to ponder that feeling in the moment though, as Becca placed her tongue at the base of her cock and slowly licked all the way back to the tip, causing Emily to let out a long moan.

Becca placed one hand flat against the now wet side of Emily’s dick that faced up, and started rubbing it up and down. Her mouth moved down to Emily’s balls, and she took as much of Emily’s sack in her mouth as she could, sucking lightly and running her tongue around each of her balls, licking every way she could.

“FFffffffuck Becca” Emily let out at this incredible new sensation.

Becca stuck to this for a while, until she felt he lungs screaming for breath and she feared she might turn blue. Becca let Emily’s balls fall from her mouth, gasping for air. Becca brought her free hand up to continue playing with Emily’s balls while she regained oxygen, still stroking Emily’s shaft with the flat of her hand.

When she had breathed in enough to make her mouth useful again, Becca took the hand she had been stroking with, and hooked two fingers around the base of Emily’s cock, bringing it up so it pointed directly at Becca’s lips. She began licking up and down the shaft, stopping just below Emily’s sensitive head, moving around to cover every side. 

After teasing the shaft for a minute, Becca wrapped her lips around the head of Emily’s cock, and slowly sank her mouth down into the first inch. Emily let out a high pitched scream as she entered Becca’s mouth for the first time. Becca replaced the pressure on Emily’s shaft with the two hooked fingers, which began stroking her up and down, rotating around to reach every side, while being sure not to grip it and jerk it with her whole hand.

Becca moved down another inch, but stopped there, as she wasn’t sure Emily would be comfortable with a full on, mouth fucking blowjob. She brought her tongue up and began swirling it around the top two inches of Emily’s dick.

Becca continued like this for a long time, one hand playing with Emily’s balls, two fingers stroking her shaft, while she licked and sucked the head as it sat in her mouth. Becca was impressed with how long Emily lasted, and tried to extend it even further, slowing her movements when she thought Emily was getting too close to finishing, and picking back up when Emily had backed away.

But Emily couldn’t hold out forever. Becca felt Emily seize up, her back going straight and her thighs tensing on either side of Becca. “Fuck Becca I’m gonna cum” Emily said quickly in a strained voice. Emily rocked her hips backwards so her cock popped out of Becca’s mouth. “Wait, you don’t have to…”

“I want to.” Becca interrupted with a smile, using her fingers to bring Emily’s cock back towards her mouth. “I want to taste you, too.”

With that, Becca put Emily’s cock back in her mouth, sucking and licking hard as she continued her fingers stroking the shaft. Emily lasted only another ten seconds before letting out another scream as she finally released.   

Becca felt Emily’s cock begin to pulse strongly as Emily came, and she felt strong jets of cum exit the head and begin to pool in her mouth. Becca was prepared to love it no matter what since it was Emily, but she was surprised at how much she actually loved the flavor of Emily’s cum as it spilled onto her tongue. She continued swirling her tongue around the head as Emily rode out her orgasm, the cum pooled in her mouth now swirling around as well as Emily ejaculated still more.

Eventually Emily’s cock began to soften as she came down from her orgasm, and Becca gave her head one last hard suck to get the last of the cum out before letting Emily’s cock fall from her lips. 

Emily breathlessly looked down at Becca, who stared up at her with an open mouthed smile, so that Emily could see that her mouth was nearly filled with Emily’s clear, thin, sweet tasting cum. Not breaking eye contact, Becca danced her tongue around, letting it fall over her taste buds over and over, before eventually beginning to swallow it down in multiple gulps.

Emily slumped against the door, out of breath and completely exhausted. “I...Becca...Oh my god” she managed to get out.

“Fuck, Em, you taste amazing.” Becca replied. She pulled herself up to her knees, still between Emily’s legs so she could kiss her. Their mouths came together once more, this time in a calm, contented way, the flavors of each of their cum blending together on their tongues. 

When their tongues separated, they rested their foreheads together and smiled at each other. Becca climbed over Emily’s thigh to one side of her. Emily carefully cupped her sensitive dick and balls, picking them up so she could bring her legs back together before setting them down against her thighs. Becca laid down on her side next to Emily, wrapping her arms around her and laying her head on Emily’s chest. They stayed that way for a while, resting silently in each other’s arms on the floor.

Becca was so exhausted now that she could have slept for days, but just as her eyes started to flutter closed, she realized exactly where they were.

“Hey, Em.”

“Yeah?” Emily replied groggily.

“I realize we’re probably too tired to move at all, but we are quite naked in my place of work and its probably morning now so there might be people coming in soon.”

“....shit.” Emily laughed as she looked around at their situation. They were in a recording studio in a prestigious record label in a skyscraper in New York City. Emily was still wearing a shirt, but had her cock hanging out atop her bare legs, and Becca was completely naked next to her. 

“Come on, we can go sleep at my place.” Becca said.

Becca slowly peeled herself off Emily and crawled over to where her clothes had been tossed aside. Emily stayed sitting while she picked up her thong and pulled it back up her legs and over her now small and soft cock. Emily grabbed her sweatpants, stood up, and stepped into them. 

Emily walked over to where Becca lay, trying to dress herself. She reached out a hand and pulled Becca to her feet, both of them groaning at the effort. Emily pulled Becca in and gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her go to finish dressing. 

Emily leaned against a wall, still struggling to keep her eyes open while she looked at her phone. “Oh god, its after 6:30...I could sleep for a week...Maybe after I eat for a week...fuck I’m starving.”

“God, me too.” Becca replied as she pulled her sweater back over her head. “Even though I did just have quite the snack.” Becca smirked.

Emily blushed as she thought back to Becca swallowing a mouthful of her jizz just a few minutes back, the taste of it still on both their tongues. Becca held a hand out towards Emily, who pushed herself off the wall and grabbed the hand as they walked out of the room together. 

After a long elevator ride, they stepped out into the cool morning air, still a while before sunrise. As tired and happy as they were, they were content to walk silently down the street towards Becca’s apartment, holding hands and leaning against each other. They stopped into a McDonalds along the way, hungrily but groggily taking down a couple breakfast sandwiches each as they continued on.

They finally arrived back at Becca’s apartment, walking straight to the bedroom. Becca drew the curtains to block out any light. Both Emily and Becca slowly stripped down to nothing and climbed into Becca’s bed. Emily wrapped her arms around Becca from behind, pressing the front of her soft, naked body into the back of Becca’s. 

Becca closed her eyes as she felt herself warmly wrapped up by Emily. 

“Hey, Becca?”

  
“Yeah, Em?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both smiled warmly, and this was the last thing they said to each other before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't theft, just reposting from a different account.


End file.
